Alcohol, Sex and five hours
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Dean tells Sammy to lighten up, which leads to nightclubs, then a hotel room. wink wink nudge nudgeThis is a B'day fic for my friend Kyle!This is I guess, Romance, and my attempt at humour.


Alcohol. Way, too much alcohol. My head is pounding and my groin is aching, as his hands run up and down my body. I can't help, but growl out long and low as his nails dig deep, into my back as he struggles to get my shirt off.

**5 hours before.**

Dean leaned over the back of the car seat as Sammy searched through piles of scattered paper, which had just been thrown around, and laughed at him. Sammy's hair is a complete mess, and he glared pathetically at Dean, who just smirked. 'Come on Sammy' obviously, that was the wrong thing to say. 'Don't 'Come on Sammy', me! You dragged me through all this stuff! I think I have been handling everything pretty well, up until now!'

'Oh come on Sammy! It ain't that bad!' Sam huffed as he tried to place papers into correct files. Dean watched him closely, Sam, was in a very bad mood, Dean couldn't help but think, "Lighten up!" But obviously it would cause more damage if he did so. Instead, he sighed, making said boy look up at him. Sammy frowned, 'What are you sighing about?'

'Well' there was a major battle going on in Dean's head, as he tried to pick the right words, so as Sam, wouldn't get uptight again. 'Hate to break it to ya, Sammy, but! You need to get whatever's shoved up your tight ass out, and lighten up!' in conclusion of this statement, Dean flashed his brother a large grin, making Sammy sigh out frustrated. 'Well it's the truth! Come on! We need a break, how bout we go buy us some drinks, huh?' that 'stupid' grin of his was on his face again, Sam looked at him. There was a long pause and, 'Yeah sure… Couldn't hurt right?'

'That's my Sammy!'

_Couldn't hurt? … Yeah right!_

'Jesus Christ, Sammy! Does your shirt come off?' Sam rolls my eyes, getting frustrated.

'Dean! Hurry the fuck up! It's a shirt! We got plenty more in the car, just rip it off! Besides what you SHOULD be concentrating on is more south!'

'But I like this shirt on you, it's sexy'

'You're a perv'

'Ah! Got it!'

'Thank the Lord!'

'Hey, shut up!'

Dean throws Sammy, onto the bed and shortly joins him, grinding himself up against Sammy, causing him, to groan, loud, and low.

'Holy fu-…. D- Dean, God' Dean presses his mouth to Sam's neck, licking, sucking and moaning against it, while tending to Sam's throbbing, man hood, making him hiss and squirm under him. Sam's breath is coming out in small quick pants as Dean's mouth traveled to Sammy's chest, and found his nipple, sucking on it, and pulling away making a loud, 'smacking' noise.

**3 hours.**

Loud music, shouts, girls laughing and people pressed up against each other on the dance floor, they called it 'dancing', Sam called it 'Having sex with your clothes on'.

Dean bought drink after drink, he was absolutely smashed, and they had only been there for about half an hour! Sammy sighed, wanting to be the responsible one, only took tiny sips of his drink, Dean flopped down into a chair beside Sammy.

'You should drink more! Come on stop being the responsible one for one night, what could come of it?'

_Quite a lot actually._

'Fuck! … Dean!' He moaned louder and louder, the pleasure was becoming too much for Sam, as he came into Dean's hand.

'Aww that isn't any fun Sammy! I'll have to 'punish' you now for coming before it's over' Dean grabbed Sammy by his ankles roughly and threw them over his shoulder. 'Are you ready for this babe?' Sam still panting attempted to catch his breath and answer Dean, but hissed out painfully, which turned into another moan, shortly after, as Dean thrust deep inside of Sam, moaning along with him.

**1 hour.**

Dean and Sam stumbled into a hotel down the road from the nightclub and Dean ordered a room, flashing a big smile at the cute receptionist, making Sammy roll his eyes at him.

'What?' asked Dean as he tripped over his feet and landed on the bed not so gracefully.

'… Nothing' Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, who sat on the bed kicked off his shoes and throw the cover's over himself, turning his back to Dean and attempted to fall to sleep. Dean watched him for a little while, before leaning down to breath into Sam's ear.

'You're not jealous are you Sammy?' He runs his fingers through Sam's hair, causing him to go tense. 'My Sammy, wonderful, beautiful Sammy' Sammy turned around frowning looking at Dean.

'I think you've had way too much to drink Dean' Dean smirks.

'You know what I think? I think… we should have sex Sammy' Sam frowned at Dean.

'This is the last time I'm drinking with you, firstly, I have a major headache, from that drink you gave me, and secondly, well, having sex with you would just be wrong, I mean just thinking about it, is sick Dean.' Dean looked hurt; like Sam had just drove a knife deep into his chest carved out his heart and fed it to the dog. Sam was surprised.

'Why do you have to be so cruel about it?'

'About what? Incest?'

'Love'

'This isn't love Dean! It's called alcohol!'

'I love you'

'I love you too, but-'

'Great!' Dean attacked Sam with his mouth; 'I need you Sammy, right now'

_I'm never drinking with Dean again._

Dean pumped in and out of Sam, causing them both to moan and Sam to pant out Dean's name; Dean didn't last very long after that. Thrusting into Sam one last time, one long low moan, and he came deep inside him. Panting, and wrapping his arms around Sam, Dean held him close.

'I love you' Sam closed his eye's, sighing.

'I hate you' Dean smiles and kisses Sam's shoulder.

'I know'

I don't exactly remember what happened, things get a little blurry after that, but I can tell you this. Sex, is good. Really good. 


End file.
